Megan Gwynn
' Megan Gwynn' (Pixie) was raised by her grandparents in the small mining town of Abergylid in Wales. Her mutant powers manifested in a near-miss road accident involving her bicycle and another car. After enrolling at the Xavier Institute, Megan was assigned to the Paragons training squad under the tutelage of former New Mutant Wolfsbane. When it was discovered that Wolfsbane had been in a romantic relationship with a student, she left the school and was replaced by Magma. Relatives *Barry Gwynn (alleged maternal grandfather) *Jason Wyngarde (alleged father, deceased) *Regan Wyngarde (alleged paternal half-sister) *Martinique Wyngarde (alleged paternal half-sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Megan is a mutand and fairy hybrid and possesses powers granted to her by both her mutation and inherent magical abilities without a clear distinction regarding the source of each power. Her powers include: Wings: Megan has insectoid wings protruding from her back that allow her to engage in flight and with great maneuverability. Her wings were formerly rainbow-colored and butterfly-like. Since losing a piece of her soul, her wings have taken on a decayed, blackened appearance. Recently, her wings have seemed to have repaired or healed themselves, returning to their original appearance though less colorful. *''Hallucinogenic Dust:'' Megan produces spores from her wings which cause powerful visual and auditory hallucinations in her victims. This dust affects others by being inhaled or through skin contact. Often, the hallucinations are calming and pleasant images such as teddy bears, bubbles, and unicorns. At this time, Megan does not have control over what her victim sees. Spell Casting: Megan has innate magical aptitude; Doctor Strange has promised to teach her more spells when she turns eighteen. Megan was one of the many possible candidates for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. *''Teleportation:'' After the creation of the Souldagger, Magik taught Megan a teleportation spell, "Sihal novarum chinoth." With this spell, Megan can transport herself and others great distances instantaneously. She can also teleport inter-dimensionally. Even while inexperienced in teleporting, Megan has shown a great amount of aptitude for it to the point where she is able to warp to and reach locations before her own teleportation coach Nightcrawler. The limits of her teleportation spell have not yet been determined. *''Demons Banishment:'' Using a spell from the Cheyenne magic book, she was able to banish demons. *''Sleeping Spell:'' The Scarlet Witch taught Megan a sleeping spell, "Mists of Morpheus, go!" She was deemed a Low Threat by the O*N*E. Possessions Souldagger: A piece of Megan's soul was taken by Magik to forge a smaller version of the Soulsword, called the Souldagger. The Souldagger has displayed many of the same qualities of the Soulsword, including: *''Supernatural Striking:'' The Souldagger has been shown to only harm magical creatures or objects; it rarely injures non-magical beings or items. *''Counter Spell:'' When Megan uses the Souldagger to strike a person who is possessed, enchanted, or otherwise magically controlled or transformed, the dagger will be able to counter or break the spell. *''Sword Summoning:'' Megan can store her Souldagger in nothingness and is able to summon it whenever she desires. Bloodstones (x2): She has two Bloodstones, which are pieces of her soul. Helmet (formerly): Megan used to wear a helmet in case she fell or crashed while flying. Category:Individuals Category:X-Men Category:Xavier Institute Category:Lights Category:New X-Men Category:Paragons Squad Category:Welsh Category:British Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Females Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Pointed Ears Category:Wings Category:Mutants Category:Fairies Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Abergylid, Wales Category:Flight Category:Hallucination Inducement Category:Spell Casting Category:Blademanship